


Before He Wakes

by FantabulousAss



Series: Soften Them Up [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disgusting amounts of fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Soft Boys, short sweet and fluffy, soft junkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Mako wakes up first. He's very content with what he sees.





	Before He Wakes

Roadhog didn’t know everything about Junkrat. He didn’t think Junkrat knew everything about Junkrat, so he didn’t feel too terribly bad about that.

He knew enough, though, that when the room is silent, there was usually something wrong. That day, though, was an exception.

They were both sleeping, but Mako was usually the last to wake up. When he was the first, it usually meant Jamie was having a nightmare or had a fever. He was worried, until he heard Jamie’s soft snores. He rarely slept deep enough _to_ snore, so Mako couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he looked over at the sleeping face of his partner. Jamie’s face, usually twisted into a manic expression of glee, was softened by sleep, actually slack and at complete ease, nestled into the soft crook of Mako’s shoulder.

Slowly and gently, so he didn’t wake Jamie, Mako brushed his thick fingers through his patchy blond hair. With a little whine, Jamie settled even closer, making a low rumble of laughter go through Mako.

It was so rare that he was this kind of cute, this kind of soft, that Mako just… melted. It was nice, to see the little arsonist at _peace_ for goddamn once.

Mako was much more apt to take advantage of a quiet moment. Hearing Jamie’s little snores, feeling his gentle sleep twitches rather than his fitful tossing, was enough for him. It made him happy, content, and at some level, assured that Jamie trusted him enough. He knew the kid trusted him, but trust was fickle, and just because he trusted _Roadhog_ didn’t mean he fully trusted the man under the mask.

This, though, the softness, the real softness that Jamie was showing, it warmed Mako, made him smile and made everything feel good and right. They were doing good. They were doing the right thing.

With a heavy sigh, Mako settled back down and pressed his lips to Jamie’s forehead. Another couple hours with his eyes closed couldn’t hurt anything.


End file.
